1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a chargeable and dischargeable secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increase in demand for using a secondary battery as an energy source due to technology development and an increase of manufacturing of mobile devices such as mobile phones, notebooks, and the like. Recently, as a substitute energy source for replacing fossil fuel, secondary batteries are studied and developed to be used in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
However, a secondary battery according to the related art does not have an appropriate safety device for dealing with an external shock or a penetration shock applied to the secondary battery during a penetration test, and thus there is a possible danger of combustion, breakage, and explosion of the secondary battery.